


Jungle Dreams

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dave is patient, Desperation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Klaus is whiny, M/M, Smut, Vietnam fic, fear of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: “It’s been three days, Dave,” he whined. “Three whole days. I’m practically dying here. Dying of blue balls.”Dave huffed a laugh. “What a tragically fitting end for Vietnam’s biggest drama queen.”He sucked a kiss into Klaus’ skin, just below the line of his collar.“Oh, Daaa-vuh,” Klaus moaned, clawing desperately at Dave’s back. “Please can you stop being funny and charming for one second and just fuck me already?!”**************Written for the prompt:sneaking away into the jungle.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	Jungle Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written, with love, for EnKlave Fest 2021.

Finally out of sight and earshot of the camp, they stumbled through the undergrowth, laughing and kissing and fumbling, hands blindly pulling at clothes in their haste. Dave gently pushed Klaus against the trunk of a tree and attached his lips to Klaus’ neck.

“I didn’t think we’d ever get chance to sneak away!” Klaus gasped, tipping his head back and frantically grasping at Dave’s shoulders.

“Dramatic,” Dave breathed heavily, his lips pressing kisses along Klaus’ jawline. He took the lobe of Klaus’ ear into his mouth and sucked hard. Klaus shivered and Dave grinned, grazing his teeth along the flesh before giving it a sharp nip.

Klaus gasped and clutched at Dave, raking his fingernails through Dave’s gloriously mussed curls.

“It’s been three days, Dave,” he whined. “Three whole days. I’m practically dying here. Dying of blue balls.”

Dave huffed a laugh. “What a tragically fitting end for Vietnam’s biggest drama queen.” 

He sucked a kiss into Klaus’ skin, just below the line of his collar.

“Oh, Daaa-vuh,” Klaus moaned, clawing desperately at Dave’s back. “Please can you stop being funny and charming for one second and just fuck me already?!”

Dave grinned and caught Klaus’ eye. “Certainly, _your highness_ ,” he added with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but hurriedly turned in Dave’s arms, his hands scrambling to unbuckle his pants. With a flourish, he let them drop around his ankles. Then he leaned forwards slightly, holding on to the tree trunk for support. He looked back at Dave over his shoulder and pointedly spread his legs.

Dave grinned again, leaning his head to one side and taking in the view.

Klaus huffed, his eyebrows comically crinkling together in an adorable frown.

Dave moved forwards and reverently ran his hands over the pale skin of Klaus’ ass. He gave the right cheek a proprietary little squeeze, then gave it a light slap, watching the glorious jiggle of the flesh.

“Please hurry up,” Klaus sighed, his eyes huge and beseeching.

Finally, Dave acquiesced. He couldn’t deny those eyes anything.

He dug into the deep pocket of his pants and drew out the little jar of lube. He coated his fingers, then ran the tip of one around the rim of Klaus’ hole, before gently pushing inside.

Klaus let out a deep sigh and rested his forehead against the arm he had propped against the tree.

Just as Klaus had taught him, Dave began moving his finger, methodically pressing and stretching. He pulled his finger out, stacked his index finger over his middle finger and then placed them at Klaus’ entrance, only the very tips inside.

“Squeeze, please,” he said, and Klaus sighed, but then clenched obediently around Dave’s fingertips. 

“And relax,” Dave instructed after a moment. Klaus relaxed his muscles and Dave watched in admiration as both his fingers easily sank another inch inside Klaus’ body.

“I love watching you suck me inside like that,” Dave said in awe.

“Daaave,” Klaus whined, “come on.”

Dave eased his fingers the rest of the way inside and started scissoring them, gently stretching Klaus’ entrance further. Klaus let out a low moan.

“You don’t have to be so… thorough.” Klaus wheedled. “I have done this a few times before, you know. I’m good to go!”

“Or,” Dave said patiently, “we could just enjoy this bit before racing on to the next part.” He ran his other hand down the gentle curve of Klaus’ spine, ending by giving his left ass-cheek an affectionate squeeze.

“God, Klaus, I love your ass.” Dave brought his other hand around to Klaus’ front, took hold of his dick and gave it a couple of gentle tugs. “Among other things.”

Klaus moaned wantonly and spread his legs further. 

Dave smiled and curled the fingers of his other hand and Klaus let out a desperate gasp.

“Please.” Klaus said shakily. “Please, Dave. I need you inside me. Now. Before they start to wonder where we are and come looking.” He swallowed thickly. “Please, Dave. I need this.”

His voice was as breathy and light as usual, but Dave could hear the undercurrent of real urgency. The genuine desperation that didn’t stem from raw sexual desire, but from the need to connect with someone. To really feel something. While they still had chance. 

Dave leaned forwards and pressed a tender kiss to the exposed skin of Klaus’ shoulder, right at the juncture of his neck.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured soothingly in Klaus’ ear, “I’ve got you.”

Klaus gave an involuntary little shiver, but nodded slowly.

“I know you do,” Klaus whispered back.

Dave slowly eased his fingers out of Klaus’ body. He unbuckled his own pants and unceremoniously pulled out his achingly hard cock and quickly slicked it up.

Dave moved behind Klaus. He rand one hand down the curve of Klaus’ spine again, before taking firm hold of Klaus’ hip. Finally, holding the base of his cock with his other hand, he lined up and gently pushed inside Klaus’ body in one deliciously long, slow slide. Then, he stopped. His heartbeat was thudding in his ears and all his nerve endings were on fire. He’d never get used to that feeling. Never. Not if he did this every day for the rest of his life. Completely unparalleled bliss. 

Klaus let out a long, low moan.

“Fuuuuucck, yeeeeesssss! Dave! Finally!”

Dave withdrew slowly and Klaus released a breath in a deep, satisfied exhale. Dave took hold of both Klaus’ hips and thrust in again firmly, snapping his hips as he bottomed out. Klaus gasped and his internal muscles contracted sharply around him as Dave’s cock hit that sweet spot deep inside. Dave grunted and gripped Klaus’ hips tighter. 

Suddenly, all the frenetic energy from earlier came crashing back and Dave pulled out and thrust forwards again firmly, then started snapping his hips and driving into Klaus in a gloriously intense and deliciously punchy rhythm.

“Fucking finally,” Dave heard Klaus exhale between grunts of pleasure.

Below him, Dave could hear Klaus chanting his name between desperate little moans and uninhibited grunts. Dave felt a warm glow start deep in his chest, Klaus’ obvious pleasure urging him on. 

Dave found his rhythm and soon lost himself to the indescribable feeling of fucking Klaus. The tight, wet slide… the sound of Klaus’ desperate panting moans and punched out grunts of pleasure… the obscene slap of skin on skin… the delicate, warm weight of Klaus’ hips under his palms… chasing his desire… succumbing to this primal need… the rough pleasure of engaging in something so base and animalistic… pure carnal instinct driving his hips forwards… sinking himself inside his partner… claiming and taking and pleasuring and pleasing and thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. 

“Dave!” He heard Klaus cry urgently. He swallowed and tried again. “Fuck, Dave,” Klaus said more urgently, “I’m close.”

Without loosing his rhythm, Dave brought one hand around and started jerking Klaus’ cock in time with his own thrusts.

Klaus keened. The pitch of his voice changed. His moans became higher and he released little abortive wails on every thrust. He sounded breathless and desperate. His legs started trembling and distantly Dave was aware Klaus’ knuckles had gone white where he held onto the tree trunk for support.

Dave grunted and increased the pace of his hips, the muscles in his powerful legs tensing and straining.

“Dave!” Klaus sobbed and then, suddenly, Dave felt him tense and then the world held its breath for a second. And then Klaus released the breath he’d been holding in a long shaking exhale as his body began contracting rhythmically around Dave and his cock pulsed and twitched as he ejaculated thickly onto the jungle floor. 

And then Dave’s entire word narrowed to the glorious pressure building between his legs and the roaring in his ears and the sound of Klaus’ moans and the feeling of Klaus cumming on his cock and, finally, Dave let go and fucked his release deep inside his partner in heady waves of crashing pleasure, grunting and moaning and sweating and cursing.

And then he was done. Dave felt all his muscles relax and he slumped forwards slightly over Klaus, trying to catch his breath. Klaus’ knees buckled. But, on instinct, Dave caught him and held him up firmly with one large, strong arm around his tiny waist. He planted the other against the tree trunk, anchoring them and keeping them both upright. Dave nuzzled into the soft, warm space behind Klaus’ ear, then peppered kisses down his neck and across his shoulder, licking a soothing stripe over the mark he’d sucked into Klaus’ neck earlier.

“Was that what you needed, baby?” Dave asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Klaus replied throatily. Still slumped bonelessly against the tree, barely holding himself upright save for Dave’s strong arm holding him firm. Klaus turned his head and blindly sought Dave’s lips. 

Dave leaned forwards and kissed him. It was wonky and off-centre and wonderful.

Slowly, Dave pulled his softening cock out of Klaus’s body. Klaus sighed and his hole gave a delicate flutter. Dave watched a thick bead of cum ooze out and dribble thickly down the inside of Klaus’ thigh.

Dave dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and gently cleaned the sticky mess from Klaus’ skin. He ducked down and carefully helped Klaus pull up his pants and fasten them again, then, finally, tucked himself away, refastened his own pants and snapped his belt back into place. 

Leaning back against the tree, Klaus watched him fondly through half-lidded bedroom eyes, absently trailing his fingers down his neck to press lightly against the spot of darker skin. The shadow of a lost kiss.

Inches apart, Dave looked at Klaus and the satisfied expression that softened his features and gave him a radiant glow of happiness. And, once again, Dave was overcome with a wave of pure affection. He reached out and tenderly cupped Klaus’ cheek in one large, soft palm, his thumb gently rubbing the delicate skin at the corner of Klaus’ eye. Klaus blinked slowly and looked back at Dave, the expression in his eyes unmistakable.

“One day,” Dave said simply, “I’d like us to do that in a proper bed.”

“We will,” Klaus said quietly.

Dave gazed deep into Klaus eyes and was filled with the almost overwhelming urge to pour all of himself inside this man – not just his sticky, orgasmic release, but his whole heart as well. 

“I want to lay you down and kiss every inch of you” Dave said reverently. “I want us to take our time. We could take all night if we wanted. And then, I want to hold you afterwards, until you fall asleep in my arms. I want to wake up the next morning to your hair in my face and your ridiculously cold feet pressed against my legs. I want all your sleepy grumbling and your morning-breath kisses. And then I want to make love to you again, in a pool of early morning light, while you’re all groggy and warm and loose-limbed and peaceful.”

“I want that too,” Klaus said, looking wistfully back into Dave’s kind, sincere eyes. “Well, we are due R&R in a few weeks…” he trailed off suggestively, his eyes scanning Dave’s face and the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

“The thing is,” Dave said quietly, “I don’t just want it here and now. Not just a Vietnam fling. I want it every day. Every. Single. Day. For the rest of my life.” He paused, took a deep breath and added, “I want you forever, Klaus.”

Klaus swallowed hard and took a deep shuddering breath. “Me too,” he said hoarsely. He pulled Dave’s face towards him and pressed their foreheads together and held him there, just breathing the same air. “We’ll make it work,” Klaus murmured into the space between them. “Somehow, Dave, we’ll make it work. That’s a promise.” 

“Don’t,” Dave replied sadly. “You can’t promise that.”

“I just did,” Klaus said stubbornly. “And you better believe I’m not going to let the universe make a liar out of me about this. God might have written me off, but nobody should ever underestimate my selfish streak.”

Dave huffed a laugh and held him tighter. They stood quietly, just relishing the moment of peace and closeness. 

“We should get back.” Dave said finally.

“Yeah, we should.” Klaus grudgingly agreed.

But neither of them made any attempt to move. 

They just held on to each other and shut the world out and pretended prejudices didn’t exist and that the war was happening somewhere else to some other people. 

Instead, they ran gentle hands over warm flesh and slowly kissed in a dappled green, enchanted bubble of hope and love and jungle dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! ☂️
> 
> Link to my tumblr: [@yeah-klave](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/)


End file.
